


Lace

by carnivoreghost



Series: Commissions/Gifts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: The first thing that Marianne noticed when the door swung open was the path that Lysithea’s eyes took, tracing up along her bare skin to meet the navy lace panties and bra she wore and then back down to the matching garters that held up her stockings.The second was the soft smile Lysithea had at the sight.The third was her still very open bedroom door.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Commissions/Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeydewdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/gifts).



> This is a commission for honeydewdrop. I have been given permission to post this publicly. Enjoy!

The first thing that Marianne noticed when the door swung open was the path that Lysithea’s eyes took, tracing up along her bare skin to meet the navy lace panties and bra she wore and then back down to the matching garters that held up her stockings.

The second was the soft smile Lysithea had at the sight.

The third was her still very open bedroom door.

“Lysithea,” she squeaked, rushing to cover herself with her bedsheet. “Close the door!”

Lysithea obliged. “What is that?” She motioned towards the ensemble that Marianne was fighting to hide. “Is that for me?” Her grin told her she already knew. 

Marianne averted her eyes. “Perhaps..” Her cheeks were blazing and she longed to sink into the carpet and disappear. 

That did not happen. Instead Lysithea stepped close to her, gently pulling the sheet from her body. There was a beat of silence as she stared at her. “Marianne,” she finally met her eyes, those rose colored ones glassy. “You look beautiful.”

“You think so?” Marianne relaxed, letting the sheet finally drop from her hands.

“Yes,” Lysithea’s voice came out sharp and eager as she wrapped her arms around her slim waist. “Good enough to eat.” Her breath ghosted across Marianne’s skin as she leaned in close to plant an open mouthed kiss on her flesh right under her collarbone. 

A shiver passed down Marianne’s spine. “Is that a promise?’ Her own boldness set a fire under her skin along the places her lover kissed.

“Of course!” Lysithea grinned, the expression in her cat-like eyes looking hungry. She guided Marianne until they were both sitting down on the bed. “If you’ll let me?”

Marianne nodded. This time it was her who leaned in, letting herself kiss Lysithea. It was gentle and sweet, like the softly baked sweet buns that her lover favored. The taste of lipgloss and cake met her as she deepened the kiss. Her hand met Lysithea’s, fingers entwined as much as their bodies were. 

Lysithea’s other hand found her hair, blue tresses loose and ruffled. 

Those fingers elicited a moan as they wound into her hair. Marianne pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. 

“Do you like that,” Lysithea asked, though her eyes made it plain she knew the answer. 

“I do.”

She smiled. “May I?” Lysithea slipped a finger underneath the top of Marianne’s bra, ghosting across the soft flesh. 

Marianne nodded. “You may.”

With the vigor, Lysithea pulled the bra down, releasing her breasts into the cool air. They did not stay cold for long. She brushed a finger across one of Marianne’s nipple’s, eliciting a squeak from her lover’s lips. 

Marianne would have been embarrassed if she had been given time to think. Another touch from Lysithea’s smooth hands across her tender flesh and she melted into the bed. Her head landed on the pillows, hands going up to hide her face. 

Lysithea laughed. “Marianne, please. I’d like to see your face.”

She peeked from between her fingers. Lysithea had settled between her parted legs, already working at pulling her lacy panties aside.

“C'mon, please.” There was a hint of pouting behind the plea. Marianne obliged, lowering her hands down to her sides. 

Lysithea made a noise of satisfaction and slipped a finger inside of Marianne.

A jolt of electricity struck Marianne, causing her to arch off the bed. “Lysithea.” She was really getting right into it, wasn’t she? She would have known that Lysithea was always like that.

_Eager._

_Determined._

_Talented._

“You’re so beautiful,Marianne,” Lysithea beamed, turning to sucking a place on her milky thighs. “So perfect,” she whispered against her flesh. Her voice was colored with thinly veiled awe, as if she was speaking to a goddess in the flesh. 

“I… I hardly-”

While Marianne blushed, Lysithea’s mouth found itself nestled between her thighs. 

She let out a moan, hands wound into the bedsheets. Her head spun as her lover kissed and tongued her overstimulated flesh. Marianne could not help but buck up into her mouth. 

Lysithea’s gentle hand stilled her hips, the other working slowly inside of her. 

“Lysithea. I’m going to-” Marianne moaned, coming hard. Her thighs clenched around Lysithea’s head, her body shuddering. Then, she fell limp.

Lysithea pulled from her, flopping down next to Marianne on the pillows. “I told you, you were good enough to eat.”

Marianne fought to catch her breath. “You did.” And she kept her promises.


End file.
